jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 27
Dragon Shooter phase.3 is the 27th chapter of the manga and the third chapter of the Dragon Shooter Arc. Dragan Nikolaevich tries to force Koko Hekmatyar to hand over the doctors. This causes Leon Riviere to emerge from hiding and when Dragan shoots him twice, Koko's hand is forced. Title page Koko's Squad at Planina Airport. Summary Jonah senses trouble and releases the safety on his FN FNC. Dragan Nikolaevich demands that Koko Hekmatyar hand over the Outspoken Doctors for Human Rights team hidden in the Antonov An-12. She calmly denies knowledge of them and points out that he has no authority on Planina Airport, threatening dire consequences if he attempts to enter the aircraft. Dragan calls over the air force captain and smashes his walkie-talkie into his face to intimidate Koko, asking if he was responsible for bringing her in. This shocks Koko's Squad and the captain pleads with Dragan not to make a scene. However it is too late, as reinforcements in the form of truckload of militamen arrive. While Koko frets, the rest of her squad prepares for action. The captain apologises for the scene and explains that Dragan's influence in the region is increasing, which is why he is basically a law unto himself. Having pulled his men back, he suggests that she pull out. Before she can do so, Dragan shoots down the idea and has one of his men pull out a to record the doctors being exposed. Inside, the doctors anxiously watch the goings on. Leon Riviere decides to try to talk things over with Dragan because of the problem that their presence is causing Koko, although the chances of him letting them go are very low. Leon's emergence surprises the squad but he addresses Dragan, asking to be heard out. In response Dragan draws his pistol and shoots Leon in the right shoulder. Reasoning that he treats his enemies, this makes him by extension an enemy of the Balkan Dragons as well, and Leon is shot a second time in the cheek. Lehm then knocks the pistol away and when one of Dragan's men levels his AK-47 at him, grabs it and slams the butt into the man's face, simultaneously disabling and disarming him. When he asks Koko for instructions, she has the squad attack the Balkan Dragons. This catches the militamen by surprise and they are unable to mount an effective resistance. The captain orders his men to stay back and tries to beg Koko to stop. Dragan picks up his CZ 100 and tries to shoot Koko but Mao shoots him in the hand, keeping him alive. Dragan is able to get into his Mercedes-Benz and flee. With the rest of the militamen dead, Koko's Squad escapes with no casualties. Jonah notices the dropped camcorder and stomps on it. Anime and manga differences Episode 9 *Lehm releases the safety on his CAR-15 at the same time that Jonah does with his FN FNC. *Jonah is not standing near Koko when she replies to Dragan. *Valmet's reaction is shown when Dragan smashes his walkie-talkie into the captain's face. *Dragan is shown explaining the situation to his newly arrived men. *The doctors are hidden behind a shipping container in the cargo bay. The male doctor who responds to Leon does not try to restrain him. *D-30s are in the background when Leon comes out to try and talk to Dragan. Dragan's reply after shooting Leon and his second shot are shown from the perspective of the camcorder. Episode 10 *Jonah is shown shooting after some bullets strike the An-12. *Jonah, Mao, Valmet, and Lehm are given more screen time during the firefight. *Dragan is further away when he tries to shoot Koko. *Valmet's takedown of the truck and the militiamen in it is longer. *Dragan taking Leon hostage and Koko's order to Jonah not to shoot him, which do not occur until the next chapter, are moved up to occur chronologically. The squad is shown declaring their sectors clear. Jonah walking up to and stomping on the camcorder is shown from its point of view. Category:Volume 5 27